Über Gott und die Welt
by aldi-sama
Summary: Slash Harry/dumbi..was soll ich sagen...die verzweiflung bringt leute zu solchen taten


**Über Gott und die Welt**

**Rating:** ????  
**charakters:** Dumbi/Harry...  
**summary:** Slash Harry/dumbi..was soll ich sagen...die verzweiflung bringt leute zu solchen taten  
**genre:** tragik

---------------

**Disclaimer:**  
Die hier verwendeten Charaktere entspringen alle dem geistlichen Gut J.K. Rowlings und ich verdiene damit, das ich diese Geschichte schreibe und sie an dieser Stelle veröffentliche, keinen Millicent......

**Anmerkung:**  
Diese Kurzgeschichte ist das Gegenstück zu "Kristallblauer Himmel, Tiefschwarze Hölle und die graue Welt dazwischen", welche unbedingt wegen des Verständnisses des Ganzen gelesen werden sollte. Und zu "Kb H, Ts H u d g W dzw...." (ist doch n tolles Kürzel für die oben genannte Story! Fast so lang wie der Titel selbst...) als die Erklärung des Namens:   
Kristallblauer Himmel= Dumbledore. Kristallblau ist seine Augenfarbe; mit Gott assoziiert.  
Tiefschwarze Hölle= Severus. Tiefschwarz= Augenfarbe; mit Teufel/Satan etc. assoziiert.  
Die graue Welt dazwischen= Draco. Wieder mal die Augenfarbe. Sonstige Bedeutung des grau: Leichte Anspielung auf eine graue Welt, also trist; hier mehr im Sinne von Alltag, was zeigt, dass Draco immer kommt um sie zu trösten, also eine Gewohnheit.  
Das mit dem dazwischen symbolisiert den Kompromiss... und die Welt symbolisiert den Menschen. Auch wieder etwas normales, alltägliches... gleichzeitig die Sache auch mit Engel darf Mensch nicht lieben. Minerva ist der Engel. Aber da es viele Geschichten darüber gibt, dass Engel und Mensch trotz aller Verbote eine Verbindung eingehen, wird darauf angespielt, dass nichts sinnlos/aussichtslos ist. Diese Verbindung der beiden ist eine Notwendigkeit, die Minerva am Leben erhält. Vielleicht auch Draco... sie sind sie nur eingegangen, weil sie beide davon profitieren. So sind sie eben! Das zeigt auch, dass Minerva Draco nicht wirklich liebt. Aber ich glaube manchmal wünscht sie sich, sie hätte sich in ihn verliebt, denn dass wäre einfacher gewesen als ihre Liebe zu Dumbledore. Denn das Zusammensein zwischen Mensch und Engel ist noch möglich, im Gegensatz zu Engel und Gott...  
Und halt: Ich bin nicht religiös! Ich verwende diese Synonyme nur, um die Distanz und die Verhältnisse deutlich zu machen.

Und hier endlich - tatata!!! - die Auflösung der Worte, die Minerva hören wollte. Es ist schlicht und einfach, dass sie auf sich aufpassen soll. Worte die eine Verbundenheit ausgedrückt und gezeigt hätten, dass ihm etwas an ihr liegt, dass sie ihm wichtig ist. Eine gewisse Vertrautheit...ja...ich meine, wenn ich jemanden mit ganzem Herzen liebe (Und das tue ich, möchte ich hier mal behaupten...) dann habe ich nicht das Bedürfnis die Person zu küssen, oder weiteres in die Richtung, sondern ich möchte sie von hinten umarmen und auf die Wange küssen... Vertrautheit eben! Das ist einmalig, küssen kann jeder, aber das eine Person einen Menschen so sehr mag und...na ja, eben vertraut, dass sie solch eine Geste zulässt ist selten. Vielleicht bewerte ich das Ganze etwas über,aber, na ja, ich war schon immer ein Mensch der zu sehr liebte...

Ach, und jetzt kommen wir zur Fanfic. Die ganze Sache ist nämlich mal von Dumbis Seite aus betrachtet....  
(Deshalb auch der Titel „Über Gott (Dumbi) und die Welt" (Da werdet ihr noch sehen wer das ist...aber „Welt" hat in dem Fall noch mehr Bedeutung, denn Gott ist für die Welt zuständig, deswegen verkörpert sie hier seinen Alltag und einen gewissen Teil seiner Gedanken und Denkensweise.) Und natürlich ist das Alles auch eine Anspielung auf das Buch von Umberto Eco.)

Über Gott und die Welt

Dumbledore hatte sich weiterhin über den Brief gebeugt, doch seit Minerva den Raum verlassen hatte, ging ihm kein vernünftiges Wort mehr von der Hand.  
Sie hatte sich verändert. Das war klar und diese Veränderung hatte schon vor Jahren stattgefunden, doch wenn er an das fröhliche Mädchen dachte, dass sie früher war, musste er seufzten.  
Er sah ein, dass er mal wieder in der einzigen Sache, die er sicher wusste, bestätigt wurde: Die Menschen verändern sich.  
Vielleicht waren es zu viele, die an ihm vorübergezogen waren und in keinem Moment so waren wie in dem davor, aber Dumbledore schmerzte dieses Wissen. Doch wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er der Einzige zu sein schien der sich nicht änderte. Immer dieselben Gewohnheiten, die im Grunde keine wirklichen Gewohnheiten waren, sondern nur selbst antrainierte Dinge, mit denen er im Laufe der Zeit versucht hatte menschlicher zu werden.  
Das Lesen (obwohl er schon wusste, was in den Büchern stand) die Frotteunterwäsche (weil es normal zu sein schien) und natürlich, allem voran, sein ewiges Lächeln.   
Dabei war ihm ganz und gar nicht nach Lächeln zumute, und vielleicht war das der einzige Zug an ihm, der wirklich menschlich war.  
Amüsierte es ihn, den Geschehnissen im Schloss zu folgen? Nun, nicht wirklich, denn was sollte noch passieren, dass er nicht wusste? Außerdem war ihm in letzter Zeit auch immer langweiliger in seinem Posten geworden.  
Und er merkte nicht einmal, dass Langeweile ein durchaus menschliches Gefühl ist... und er merkte auch nicht, dass es noch etwas gab, dass die lebenden Marionette, die er war an, an den Fäden zog und seinen Alltag erhellte, ja, ihn manchmal sogar auf den Kopf stellte.  
Dieses etwas kam, wann immer es wollte. Und Dumbledore wusste immer wann es kam. (so wie jetzt harharhar...als kleines Tribut an meine liebe betaleserin lauriel...) In solchen Momenten durchströmten ihn Macht und Wissen in einem warmen Prickeln. Er legte den Stift aus der Hand.  
Leise klopfte es an der Tür und er ließ sie mit einem Kopfnicken auffliegen.  
Harry hatte sich lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt und sah ihn gehässig an.   
"Na, wieder am Spannen, Alter?" Er grinste.  
"Wie immer Harry."  
"Dann hoffe ich es stört dich nicht, wenn ich dein Spannerstündchen unterbreche?"  
Dumbledore schüttelte den kopf und war fasziniert von der Dreistigkeit seines Schülers.   
Mit einem leichtem Schlenderschritt durchquerte Harry den Raum und ging direkt auf den Direktor zu, der, die Feder aus der Hand legend, sich seinem Schüler, leicht, fast unmerklich, entgegen beugte, als würde sein Körper von dem Harrys magnetisch angezogen werden.   
Der Junge schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des alten Mannes, drückte dessen fordernde, suchende Hände beiseite und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.  
Langsam fuhr sein Blick über den Schreibtisch, blieb an dem Brief hängen, studierte die wenigen, unsäuberlich geschriebenen Worte, und schweifte wieder ab. Bis er das Denkarium traf, das nur zur Hälfte unter einem Papierstapel vergraben war.  
"Was bringt dir das Ding eigentlich?"  
"Nun ja, als ich merkte, dass ich es nicht nötig habe, begann ich die Gedanken anderer Leute damit einzufangen."  
Harry erschauderte und wünschte sich einmal hineinblicken zukönnen, doch er riss sich zusammen und fragte mit kühler Stimme:  
"Und wessen gedanken hast du noch nicht eingefangen?"  
Dumbledore seufzte kurz.  
"Deine und Minervas."  
Harrys Augenbrauen fuhren unwillkürlich nach oben und bildeten eine tiefe Falte auf seiner Stirn.  
"Wirklich?!!"  
Dumbledore nickte.  
"Ja."  
"Warum?"  
"Ich glaube, ihr seid zu verschlossen."  
"Ich habe mich nie für verschlossen gehalten", meinte Harry und seine Stimme nahm eine verführerischen Ausdruck an.  
"Nun ja...in gewissem Sinne schon", entgegnete Dumbledore gedankenverloren, ohne den Tonfall seines Schülers überhaupt zu bemerken.  
Harry begann mit seiner Hand über die Wange des Mannes zu streichen, der sicherlich ohne Weiteres sein Großvater hätte sein können. Langsam fuhr er mit den seidigen Fingern über die runzlige alte Haut und stellte sich vor, wie Albus früher gewesen sein mochte. Sicher war er immer so eigenartig durchdacht gewesen, dass es fast schon erbärmlich wirkte. Jedoch konnte Harry an der schwindenden Körperstatur des Direktors erkennen, dass er einst ein großer kräftiger Mann gewesen war. Vielleicht etwas schlaksig, aber mit dunklem, kräftigem Haar, ein wenig verstrubbelt und mit intensiven, immerzu (im sinne von die ganze zeit..)geheimnisvoll blickenden Augen, die ihm auch jetzt noch entgegen strahlten.  
Langsam zog Harry ihn von dem Sessel herab auf den Boden, um sich dort über ihn herzumachen und Dumbledore wehrte sich nicht. Doch Harry spürte auch nicht die freudige Anspannung, die ganz am Anfang ihrer "Beziehung" den Körper seines Geliebten durchzogen hatte.  
Mürrisch ließ er von ihm ab, entfernte seine Arme von dem alten Körper und stand auf.  
Dumbledore blickte verwundert wie ein verletztes Reh zu ihm auf, nicht wirklich realisierend was hier vor sich ging, als würde er den simplen Zusammenhang von Auslöser und Reaktion (Matrix 2 lässt grüßen...dieser Schrott ...) nicht mehr verstehen. Harry fischte derweilen in seinem Umhang und zog seinen Zauberstab daraus hervor (den aus Holz...ja!!!!).  
Sein Mund formten kaum zu hörende Worte und dann schossen dunkle Fäden aus der Spitze des Stabes auf den Lehrer zu. Sie umwanden seine Hand- und Fußgelenke, so dass er erschrocken aufstöhnte, und trugen ihn nach oben, richteten seinen Körper auf, bis er stand und fesselten ihn, wobei die Stränge mit der Decke verschmolzen und ein seltsames blau-graues Schlangenmuster hinterließen.  
Harry trat vor und strich mit seiner Hand über Dumbledores Brust.  
"Weißt du, dieser Körper bietet mir nichts mehr, was ich begehren könnte...", hauchte er höhnisch und Albus zuckte unter dem verletzenden Ton seiner Stimme zusammen.  
"Dann habe ich aus gedient?", fragte er gefasst, jedoch ein wenig bleich.  
Harry nickte.  
"Ich schätz das hast du."  
Er schwenkte den Zauberstab und die Fesseln verschwanden, so dass Albus das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte. Langsam setzte dieser sich auf und folgte dem jungen Gryffindor mit seinen flinken Augen, als dieser die Tür erreichte und seine Hand zur Klinke hinstreckte.  
"Harry?"  
Der Junge drehte sich um.  
"Ja?"  
"Aber weißt du, ICH will nicht, dass das endet."  
Bevor Harry die Worte realisieren konnte, spürte er wie sich ein paar leuchtend grüner Schlingen um seinen Arm legten. Als er nun als der gefesselte in der Mitte des Raumes stand, unfähig sich zu rühren, fiel sein Blick auf Dumbledores Zauberstab. Harry konnte dessen Umrisse unter dem Umhang des Mannes zwar nur erahnen, jedoch trotz allem identifizieren.  
Der Zauberer hatte sich vom Boden erhoben und schritt nun seinerseits auf die Beute (um sie überm feuer zu braten....jaja - dumbi und harry im pfadfinderklub...) zu.  
"Albus!"  
"Nenn mich nicht Albus."  
Die Stimme, die in Harrys Ohren nachhallte, klang scharf und kraftvoll.  
"Denkst du ich hätte es nicht bemerkt?"  
Die gebrechlichen Hände auf der blanken Haut seiner - von dem heruntergerutschten Umhang freigegeben - Schulter fühlten sich erstaunlich fest an.  
"Denkst du ich weiß nicht wen du in mir siehst?"  
"Nein!!!"  
"Doch Harry! Sag seinen Namen!"  
Harry schüttelte widerwillig seinen Kopf und wurde rot, als er spürte wie ihn von Panik und Angst ausgelöste Tränen die Wange hinab liefen. Die geschickte Zunge des Alten folgte ihnen, den Weg hinab über Harrys Gesicht und wich zur Seite, bohrte sich in sein Ohr und verschwand.  
"Sag es Harry!"  
Wieder schwieg der Junge, sich beharrlich auf die Lippen beißend.  
"Gott verdammt! Sag es!!!"  
Harry öffnete den Mund.  
"V...!"  
_(und zwar ein laut und deutliches "V"..weil lauriel meint, das hört man sonst nicht...Autorin:(heulend) "Was es gefällt dir nicht...." Beta: "Aber nein, es ist ganz arg klasse!" Aut.:"nein du lügst." Beta: "Quatsch, warum sollte ich lügen?" Auto.... (mercedes..grins @ella): "Weil du nur willst das ich zu heulen aufhöre.." Beta: `Ertappt´Auto...: "Weil du mich eigentlich gar nicht magst - du willst nur meine fanfics lesen, bevor sie in internet kommen" Beta: "Nein...das ist eine Lüge.." Aut.: "es stimmt doch...du bist ein Stoker (so hieß das doch, oda???)...bald willst du meine Socken und meine benutzen taschentücher.." "Von wegen!" STILLE...beide vor wut rot wie ne Tomate...schließlich..beide zu selben zeit: Aut.: "Du bist gefeurt!!!" Beta: "Ich kündige.." (wändefliegennebenbeiwegendeslärmsweg..) Aut. schnaupt wütend...: "Dann wären wir uns mal einig...!".... nein nein...so geht das nicht zu bei uns..wir harmonieren perfekt...hoff ich doch mal....mit verstolenem blcik zu laur rüber... und stockersyndrom...leid ich doch selber drunter...("Ohhh" Ein Taschentuch von Lara!!!" "Ohh! Sie hat aus dieser Flasche getrunken (an bestitzerin der flasche wend:) wieviel???") p.s.: diesen teil hättet ihr eigentlich auch überspringen können.. ich glaub der ruiniert die ganze geschichte ..wenn ihr ihn schon gelsen habt..."das tut mir jetz aber leid..")_ Das Wort schwebte unausgesprochen im Raume, als Albus von seinem Mund Besitz ergriff, seine Zunge ungeduldig hineinstoßend in seinem ungezügelten Verlangen heraus, aber vielleicht auch nur um Harrys Worte zukosten, sie in seinem mund einzuschließen und ihren Geschmack auf der Zunge zu spüren.   
Als sie sich lösten schien die ganze Sache vergessen und Dumbledore begann Harry sachte auszuziehen, ihm die Kleider mit einer genüsslichen Trägheit vom Körper zu schälen, so dass der Junge beinahe unter seinen Händen zappelte.  
"Albus", stöhnte er verhalten und der Direktor musste über die Zurückhaltung kurz lächeln. Spielerisch ließ er seine Zunge über den nunmehr nackten Körper des Gryffindors wandern und spürte mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, wie dieser sich unter ihm aufbäumte; so stark erregt, dass er das Gefühl hatte den Punkt an dem sich Harrys Säfte sammelten ausmachen zukönnen _(ich glaub das ist nicht schwer, oda?? aba egal...!!!)_. Sanft ließ er seine Hand an diesen Punkt gleiten und bewegte sie reibend darüber hinweg.  
_(Jaja. Diese Schwulis.....aba ich hab grad keine Lust auf eine Sexszene. Vielleicht sollte Dumbi Harry jetzt einfach umbringen???  
Nein, lassen wir das! Aber beklagt euch bitte nicht, wenn es euch nicht gut genug war...ich besitze leider nicht dieses Talent alte Menschen erotisch erscheinen zulassen, ich bin schließlich nicht Anne Rice...)_.  
Harry bäumte sich in seinen Fesseln auf und sein bereits steifes Glied schwoll noch weiter an. Mit einer quälenden Süße neigte er sich unter den Händen seines Geliebten dem Höhepunkt entgegen, als diese auf einmal verschwanden und er wusste, dass Dumbledore gleich hinter ihm sein würde. Er straffte seinen Körper, spannte die Muskeln an um im nächsten Moment einen harten Klaps auf seinem Hintern zu spüren und ein mit zerbrechlicher Stimme gehauchtes: "Entspannen" in seinem Ohr zu hören.   
Harry nickte kurz, im Grunde kaum noch widerwillig und lockerte seinen Körper, als er auch sofort spürte wie Dumbledore in ihn eindrang.  
Einen kurzen Moment wand er sich unter dem aufblitzendem Schmerz, mit dem das fremde Glied in ihn gestoßen war. Doch dann gab er sich den Bewegungen hin, mit denen Albus seine Stöße in ihn hinein setzteund damit auch dem ungezügeltem Verlangen, dass ihn bald unkontrolliert aufstöhnen ließ.  
Bereits nach wenigen Minuten spürte er wie Dumbledore sich ihn ihm ergoss und kurz darauf folgte auch sein Höhepunkt. Sie glitten erschöpft und befriedigt auseinander, Albus zu Boden und Harry, immer noch von den Fesseln gehalten, in der Luft hängend.  
Mit einem kurzen und zugegebener Maßen gnädigen Wisch mit dem Mahagonizauberstab seines Lehrers wurde Harry von ihnen befreit und stand auf recht wackligen Beinen.  
"Arsch", murmelte er und Albus grinste.  
"Das sollte ich eigentlich sagen."  
Harry rang sich ein zynisches Lächeln ab und griff nach seinem Umhang.  
"Du wirst doch nicht schon gehen?"  
"Doch, das werde ich", meinte der junge Gryffindor bestimmt.  
"Aber Harry. Das machst du jedes Mal. Willst du nicht wenigstens eine Tasse Tee trinken, auf die Erschöpfung hin?"  
"Damit ich dir noch mal Gelegenheit gebe, DAS zu wiederholen? Nein, gewiss nicht."  
Er drehte sich um, inzwischen wieder gänzlich angezogen, und verließ so schnell ihn seine Beine zu tragen vermochten das Zimmer.  
Albus sah ihn hinter her und lächelte mit einem üblichem, leicht belustigten Ausdruck, auf dem verschwitzem Gesicht.  
"Immer wieder dasselbe,", brummte er in sich hinein.  
"aber irgendwie macht´s immer wieder Spaß."

***

So, dass wars. Is ja schließlich nur ne Kurzgeschichte....  
Im übrigen bildet sie den Grundbaustein für meine kleine "Dust Gloom"-Reihe, die hoffentlich bald kommend wird...  
Reviewt mir!!!  
*lechzt*  
(und nein, ella...ich brauch nicht noch ne Wanne voll Anerkennung...ein paar Tröpfchen von jedem reichen mir...oder kleine Schüsslein.....naja, vielleicht doch eimer...)  
Im übrigen...wegen der kleine Kuh...die gerade meine Fanfics klaut (zu mindest die Harry/Draco)...werde ich erstmal die weiteren Kapitel von "Our hereos" und "Follow and hide" nicht veröffentlichen, obwohl ich sie schon längst fertig habe. Sorry, beklagt euch bei dieser Carö. ( Und da es bei der ganzen Fanficklausache ein Missverständnis gab ...das liebe Mädel, dass unter dem Namen "mona" schreibt, hat keine einzige Fanfic von mir geklaut und ihre eigenen sind wirklich gut...also lest sie. Mir haben sie gefallen...  
@mona...bitte verzeih mir.....ich hab immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen....heul...heul...

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle wiedereinmal meiner großen liebe ein paar worte widmen. (und hält mich keiner für schnulzig...):

Liebste..heute bist du von mir gegangen.... (inzwischen vor 71Stunden 6 Minuten..)  
hast mir dein lächeln entrissen, deine zarte stimme, deinen feingliedrigen körper.....  
hast mir die sonne genommen....  
mein leben verdunlkelt und mir die sicht geraubt, die durch meinen tränenschleier ohnehin schon nicht die beste war.  
hast mich in eine noch tiefere verzweiflung gestürtz...  
in jedem bereich meines lebens....  
auch wenn ich dachte, die nacht, die mich umhüllte, könne nicht mehr dunkler werden....  
du bist verschwunden...  
und mit dir die wenigen lichtstrahlen, die meinen augen die möglichkeit zusehen gaben....  
dennoch such ich in der tiefe meiner süßen, melancholischen trauer nach einem ausweg, der mich wieder an das helle tageslicht bringt....  
in anderthalb jahren bin ich bei dir...  
egal was du davon hältst....  
egal, ob ich bei deinem engelgleichem anblick vor erschöpfung zusammen breche...  
bis dahin schaffe ich es...  
meine liebe wird mich leiten....  
meinem engel entgegen, der irgendwann seine hand öffnen und mich hinauf mit sich in den himmel und den ewigen frieden ziehen wird....  
meinem engel entgegen, der ein warmes goldens lciht verstrahlt...  
meinem engel entgegen, der mich seinen armen umfängt....  
meinem engel entgegen, dem meine ganze liebe gilt...  
meinem engel entgegen...  
dir entgegen!  
Warte auf mich und erfreue auch andere menschen mit deinem lächeln..denn es ist zu schön um meinetwillen versteckt zu werden...  
mein herz würde brechen, in tausend teile zersplittern, wenn dieses lachen aus deinem süßen, ebenmäßigen gesicht verschwinden würde....  
in tausend teile  
und jedes von ihnen würde meine liebe wieder spiegeln und versuchen dieses lächlen wieder zufinden.  
lass es nicht so weit kommen!  
Tu mir das nicht an...  
Ich bitte dich:  
Bleib immer DU...  
Bleib immer wie du bist  
bleib meine große Liebe  
bleib meine große Lara....  
auf immer und ewig...  
egal was passiert...

_**forbidden_dream**___

(und mit "V" ist nicht voldemort gemeint...) 


End file.
